washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abelard Bell
Abelard Bell (Born December 18, 1938) is an American sailor and politician, formerly serving as the Chief of Naval Operations, the twice-elected Governor of Virginia, and the 71st Secretary of State. Early Life and Education Bell was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire on December 18, 1938, near the end of the Great Depression, to a single mother, never knowing his father. Bell's mother died of pneumonia in 1944. Without family, the five-year-old Bell was made a Ward of the State. Bell would be enrolled into Lincoln Hall Military School, followed by Fishburne Military School, passing through each military school as a cadet. Bell drew the attention of his professors through his performance, and was considered in assessments to be highly skilled, but very reclusive, keeping from social interaction with other cadets. Early Naval Career and Vietnam Bell enrolled as a Midshipman in the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis upon graduating from Fishburne Military School, where he would ultimately graduate with distinction, commissioning as an Ensign in the United States Navy. Bell would perform aptly in the Navy in his early years of service, progressing through the lower ranks. He would be posted to Norfolk Naval Operating Base, and there, on leave, meet Debra King, whom he would begin to court, and eventually propose to. The couple married in 1963, shortly before Bell was shipped out aboard the U.S.S Maddox, directed to Southeast Asia. While serving aboard the Maddox, Bell would be a participant in the Gulf of Tonkin Incident, which would lead to the escalation of the Vietnam conflict. Bell would advance swiftly in grade over the course of the conflict, attaining the rank of Commander, and the Captaincy of the U.S.S Oklahoma City, his first command, in the spring of 1972. Bell would command the vessel in the Battle of Đồng Hới, and in Operation Custom Tailor. While commencing the latter operation, the Oklahoma City came under unexpected fire from batteries in Haiphong Harbor which the U.S.S ''Hanson ''had failed to suppress. Taking casualties, Bell "Took decisive action in restoring order and delegating command and then, without regard for personal safety, showed exemplary merit in the rescue of two sailors under his command from immediate threat by fire, sustaining grievous wounds in the process." In performing the rescue, Bell's right arm was severed nearly at the shoulder by a passing-through shot from a North Vietnamese coastal artillery battery. Bell would, upon his recovery, receive a Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor for his actions in the operation. Later Naval Career and Gulf Wars Bell would return to active service, and reach promotion to the rank of Admiral in 1988, among the youngest in the Navy. Bell would be assigned oversight of Naval operation in Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm during the course of the First Gulf War, working in concert with General Demetrius Chandler. Following the Gulf War, Bell was pulled back from active overseas command, operating from the Pentagon, where he reportedly was offered, and turned down, a nomination to take the position of Chief of Naval Operations, seeking active service. Bell would again oversee Naval operations against Iraq in the course of Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2003, and following the announcement of the conclusion of major combat operations by President Shrub, Bell accepted the President's appointment to Chief of Naval Operations. Mandatory retirement policies forced Bell to end his naval career at the age of sixty-six, after receiving the maximum deferment possible from the Secretary of the Navy, but not from the President. Early Political Career and Governor of Virginia Bell would retire to Virginia upon his discharge, where his wife and children had lived during his active service. Absent from the military for the first time since his entrance in Lincoln Hall in middle school, Bell, previously politically uninvolved, made a bid for Governor of Virginia, running for the Republican nomination. Bell enjoyed modest name recognition from his military service and role in the first Gulf War and Operation Iraqi Freedom during a period of time in which the Iraq War still enjoyed majority support. Referencing his military career and successes in his campaign, Bell would win victory to a first term in office by a fairly comfortable margin. As Governor, Bell's primary focus was on fulfilling the "responsibility" of eliminating Virginia's budget deficit. Over a four-year period, Bell would freeze or trim state spending in a variety of areas while committing to available revenue enhancements. The economic downturn of the Great Recession hindered budgetary efforts, but the state successfully reached a slight surplus in the 2009 amendment of the 2008 budget. Interim Years, and Adjutant-General Later Political Career, and Secretary of State Political Views Personal Life and Family Bell married Debra King in December of 1963, and has remained married to the present day, a total of fifty-four years. The couple has a total of thirteen biological children, four sons, and nine daughters.